endgame_argfandomcom-20200214-history
Suboxone
Original Link Posted on 8 April 2015 Transcript (string music) (unzipping) (laughs quietly) (pills rustle) - I'm sorry. - It's Suboxone, I should've told you. - I shouldn't have gone through your bag. - No, it's okay. - It's not okay. I'm really sorry. - Still, it's fine. I should have told you sooner. It's a sythetic opioid. It's primarily used to treat addiction. - What? - I was stupid for not telling you, I just, I don't know, I didn't want to upset you. (clears throat) - What happened? - I got drunk and I got my ass kicked. Ended up with four broken ribs and a cracked skull and a headache that lasted for, I don't know, like two months. And the prescription situation down there, as you know, is a little bit more relaxed, and I was gonna be smart and disciplined, but the pain won. And at first it was hydrocodone, but after a month it was like anything that I could get my hands on. And I knew I had to do something about it. I'm getting better. I didn't want to worry you. - Worry me. I can handle it. - Okay, I nearly killed myself. I was down to probably 150 pounds and part of me wanted to go. I would get to the edge and then, four some reason, pull myself back. But I don't want to focus on that, because I'm getting stronger, I am. - (exhales) This has got to stop. - It will, I swear. - No, no-- - If you could have seen me three months ago-- - Not that. He can't keep doing this, I won't let him. - It was my fault, I could've controlled it, I didn't. I don't know how-- - Listen to me. Jake. Look, this isn't your fault. Okay? (sniffles) Look, no more blaming yourself, okay? Promise me? Look, promise me one other thing, that no matter what is going on in your head, that you tell me, okay? Okay? Because no matter what you had to do to survive, all that matters is this. I don't want you to hide from me. I don't want to hide from you. - Okay. - Okay? It was wrong to go through your stuff. - No, no. You don't trust me 100%. Not yet, and I don't expect you to. Not right away. I don't even trust myself. But the more time that I spend around you, even these first couple of hours, I can already see the light at the end of the tunnel. I really do. (sighs) You know what I want more than anything else in the world right now? Cheese. (laughs) I'm not joking. - (laughing) I believe you. - For some reason, I can eat an entire wheel of brie right now. (laughs) Don't laugh. - I'm not. You want some cheese? - Maybe I'm pregnant. (laughs) - Well you look great. - Thank you. - I'll get you some cheese. Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:April 2015 Category:Jake Category:Stella Category:Drugs Category:Suboxone